The Get Along Gang (1997 series)
|voices_of = Nick Gahan Kendall Austen Liberty Costello Serah Kerry Keiko Takaki Rosina Macellari Marcus Asplin Austin La Haye Samantha Kiely Fernanda Herrada Annie Cote Bonnie Anderson Heinrich Welder Seth Kerry Mark De Leon Jones Johan Potgieter David Enyart Aaron Fishlock Sean Mills Hank Jeroem Wendy Shul Brian James Angela Nolan Albert Ernest Frank Bayles Drew Nadsion Hugo Aylesworth Ken Cryer|opening_theme = "Club G.A.G. Rap" by and Pierre De Saint Front|ending_theme = "The Get Along Gang" by and - arranged and performed by |composer(s) = |country_of_origin = |no_of_seasons = 2|no_of_episodes = 65|executive_producer(s) = (Season 1) (Season 2)|running_time = 22 minutes|production_company(s) = Créativité et Développement |distributor(s) = |original_network = Syndication|original_release = March 22, 1997 - December 5, 1998}} The Get Along Gang is a 1997 French-American animated series produced by Créativité et Développement and with distribution by . It ran in Syndication as part of Claster's Mega Adventures! package from March 22, 1997 to December 5, 1998. The series had it's debut in on in late 1997. The series was based off the characters created by ' Those Characters from Cleveland division and was apart of an attempted reboot of the franchise with updated character designs. The series was distributed as meeting the FCC's educational and informational children's programming ("E/I") requirements, and is used by commercial stations in the United States to meet this guideline. The theme song, composed by and Pierre De Saint Front, uses elements and samples from "Kidy Rap Club", a song made by Pierre for use as a theme song for Disney's television blocks in certain European markets. Voice Cast Main * Nick Gahan as Montgomery "Monty" Moose, the strong-willed but clumsy and awkward-feeling leader of the gang. * Kendall Austen as Dotty "Dotz" Dog, Montgomery's second-in-command and the group's "cheerleader". She is upbeat and knows how to take charge but is not careful and is quick to judge people. * Liberty Costello as Woolma "Wool" Lamb, a young ballerina but with a vain personality. She is often seen carrying a mirror to admire herself. * Serah Kerry as Zipper "Zip It!" Cat, the jock of the gang. He is an athletic feline who excels at sports but is a bit sarcastic and rude towards his friends. * Keiko Takaki as Portia Porcupine, the youngest member of the gang. She is curious and stylish but tends to cry or throw tantrums when frustrated. * Rosina Macellari as Bingo "Vegas" Beaver, a mischievous prankster who enjoys hanging out with the gang. He tends to gamble a lot since he comes from a middle-class home. * Marcus Asplin as Braker Turtle, the gang's smartest member. He is considered "nerdy" by his peers, but his intelligence can pull the gang through in the end sometimes. * Austin La Haye as Rudyard Lion, the foreign-exchange student from Australia with a crush on Woolma. He tends to find it hard to adjust to Green Meadow's customs and mannerisms. * Samantha Kiely as Fiona "Flo-rah" Fox, a shy, soft-spoken member who enjoys being comforted by other when upset. She is an avid botanist and photographer. * Fernanda Herrada (season 1), Wendy Shul (season 2) as Rocco "Rockcrawler" Rabbit, a tough boy who was reformed from a bully by Dotty and Zipper. He's warm and friendly despite his tough personality. * Annie Cote as Bernice Bear, a tomboyish girl and the daughter of a ex-arena football player. * Bonnie Anderson as Lolly "Lolly-Pop" Squirrel, the rich daughter of a local candy mogul. Despite her good manners, she can be a bit of a tattletale. * Angela Nolan as Hocus Hare, a magician girl and Pocus Possum's magic partner. * Heinrich Welder as Pocus Possum, a magician boy and Hocus Hare's magic partner. * Gessica Russell as Suzie "Suse" Squirrel, Lolly's athletic cousin from outside Green Meadow. She has a crush on Zipper. Suzie previously appeared in "Bingo's Pen Pal", an episode of the original DiC series. * Seth Kerry as Catchum Crocodile, the town troublemaker known for his crazy and often times inane schemes. * Sean Mills as Leland Lizard, Catchum's sidekick and lackey with the ability to change color. Secondary * Mark De Leon Jones as Mr. Hoofnagel, an old goat who is the manager of the local mall. He was a founding member of the original Get Along Gang. * David Enyart as Mayor Bascombe Badger, the mayor of Green Meadow. Category:Fictional TV series Category:TV series Category:Animated series Category:Fictional animated series Category:The Get Along Gang Category:Children's television programs Category:Claster Television